


Single

by xxCat1989xx



Series: The Drabble Series [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/pseuds/xxCat1989xx
Summary: They're finally single at the same time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something. Please bear with me.
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Cat x

Scott looks at Mitch as they both lean on opposite sides of the counter, elbows propped on the surface, heads resting in hands. They’ve been talking quietly together for the last half an hour, party going on around them, but Scott only has eyes for Mitch. It's like he’s seeing his friend in a new light now they are both single... at the same damn time. It’s exhilarating, and only slightly scary.

“Wanna get out of here?” Mitch asks him, smiling coyly. His eyes sparkle brightly with excitement, an undercurrent of something feral, like he’s going to eat Scott alive.

Scott is so on-board with that. As they round the corner of the counter, meeting in the middle, Scott reaches for Mitch’s hand and slides his fingers between his friends. He leans down and places a sweet kiss to Mitch’s cheek, completely at odds with the arousal running through his veins. “I’ll always want that.”

Mitch smiles in response before pulling him towards the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Social links in bio.


End file.
